1. Field of the Invention
This is invention is related to processes for synthesis of amphetamine derivatives and novel intermediates thereby.
2. Background of the Invention
The commercial importance of amphetamine derivatives has led to the development of numerous synthetic methods for their synthesis and their derivatization. One problem with amphetamine synthesis is that amphetamines have a stereo-defined amine center, which can be subject to racemization. Accordingly, only stereospecific methods are useful. However, stereospecific methods do not provide the economic requirements of high yields, high selectivity and low process costs. Typically such reactions involve a coupling agent, such as Grignard or organolithium reagents. Conventional teaching requires that the use such organometallics requires that the reaction temperature be maintained at a cold temperature, such as an ice bath at less than 10 degrees Celsius.
Another problem with amphetamine synthesis is that the intermediates are toxic as well as flammable. This requires special handling such as double-walled drums and safety accommodations to protect manufacturing personnel.
The prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,828 teaches the production of amphetamine using various methods. In one approach norephedrine is refluxed with hydrogen iodide and red phosphorous. In another approach norephedrine is chlorinated using thionyl chloride and then catalytically hydrogenated. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,184, amphetamine synthesis is disclosed using hydrogenation of a chlorinated phenylpropanolamine. Aziridine chemistry, and specifically aziridine phosphoramidates are not taught in the amphetamine synthesis prior art.
Zwierzak et al. disclose a method of reacting N-phosphorylated aziridines with copper-modified Grignard reagents as a new route to substituted pyrrolines and pyrrolidines. However, Zwierzak et al discloses this method as being regiospecific, which it is not. Int'l J. for Rapid Commun. of Syn. Org. Chem., 28:7, 1127-1137 (1998). Accordingly, where the prior art contained an erroneous teaching, it was surprising to discover otherwise.
Additionally, the use of protecting groups and leaving groups is well known. However, it has been discovered that there is significant variation among the various protecting groups. Specifically, where a carbonyl is used as a protecting group, the reaction must be kept at below −10 degrees Celsius or the carbonyl will react with the Grignard reagent. Where a sulfonyl is used as a protecting group, it is impossible to remove the protecting group without destroying the molecule.
Accordingly, there is a need for synthetic processes and useful compounds for the manufacture of amphetamine and its derivatives which have high chemical yield, high selectivity, low cost, lower toxicity and are less dangerous to handle.